


Don't Ever Leave

by DapperMuffin, PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Logan has a nightmare. In the nightmare, he lost Patton.
Relationships: Background LAMP, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Liberal Alcohol and Loosened Tongues [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Don't Ever Leave

“Logan? Logan, can you please wake up?”

Logan’s eyes snapped open. As they glanced around wildly, they realized they’d simply been dreaming, and they heaved a sigh of relief.

Patton was sitting next to them on the bed, eyes asking a question. Logan latched onto their arm, wanting, no,  _ needing _ to make absolutely sure that Patton was really there. They knew it was silly, but as illogical as a nightmare being true was, emotions were just as illogical, and they’d only begun to learn how to deal with one of the two.

“She?” they asked quietly, making sure. Their head might have been scrambled from the dream, but they at least owed Patton that. Patton had been using she/her pronouns that day, but liked to take off their wristbands when they slept because the wristbands rubbed their arms. Patton nodded, still worried.

“Logan, dearest, are you alright?” Patton asked, gently prying Logan’s fingers from around her wrist so that she could hold their hand.

Logan stared at her, still somewhat wide-eyed, trying to memorize every detail of their beloved’s face, every freckle, every dimple, the exact shade of blue of her eyes. “I… you died.” Their voice shook. “In my dream.”

Patton sighed, but not an exasperated sigh, or a tired one either. “It’s alright, Lo, I promise.” She shifted her weight closer to their own, and shifted her hand so she could lace her fingers through their own.

Logan reached forward with the hand that wasn’t entwined with Patton’s to caress Patton’s cheek. They rubbed their thumb slowly back and forth, attempting to convince themself that this wasn’t a dream and Patton was there in front of them. Their hand slid from Patton’s cheek to the side of Patton’s neck.

“I thought I lost you,” said Logan hoarsely, and the crack in their voice stuck out so much to Patton.

“You didn’t, Logan,” Patton whispered, taking care not to startle them in their emotionally fragile state. “I’m really here, I promise.” Her eyes glistened, a lump in her throat as she tried not to imagine what sort of horrible fate she’d had in their dream that would cause Logan to be so shaken up.

“Prove it.” Suddenly Logan’s hand on Patton’s neck had pulled them closer together, and Logan’s eyes darted down to her lips and then back as if asking permission, and Patton closed her own as if giving permission.

Logan’s lips were dry and yet somehow soft, and while the kiss had stayed chaste, Patton found herself somehow already craving more.

“Was that ‘real’ enough for you?” she inquired, eyebrow quirked, and found that, immediately, Logan had kissed her again. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of Logan’s lips as a contented grin spread across her own.

“My apologies.” Logan cleared their throat, avoiding Patton’s eyes. “I may have been overeager. However I saw the cheeky expression on you face and I could hardly help myself.”

“Don’t apologize, silly,” giggled Patton. “You and Virgil always do that, huh? Apologize for doing something you really wanted to do just because you assume the other person wouldn’t have wanted it?”

Logan blinked, the corner of his mouth curling up. “You’re smarter than people give you credit for, you know.”

“I don’t know about that,” Patton deflected self-consciously.

“I mean it,” pressed Logan. “You may not be good with numbers, but so what? You’re good with people, and that’s a kind of intelligence that I can only hope to achieve.”

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” Patton swatted playfully at their arm in a way that very much indicated that they wanted the opposite.

“You are kind, and cheerful, and accepting, and intelligent.” After every word of praise, Logan pressed a kiss to a different one of Patton’s many freckles splattered across her face like stars and constellations sprinkled across the night sky. “You’re sweet, you’re capable, you’re a good baker, animals love you…” Each kiss was planted on a freckle a little closer to Patton’s mouth. “ _ I _ love you.” With that last word, Logan pressed a soft kiss on Patton’s lips, a kiss imbued with such emotion that it took a several-second delay for Patton’s eyelids to flutter open once it was done.

Patton couldn’t find the right words to say, couldn’t  _ do _ anything except gaze at Logan, who, at that very moment, seemed prince-like in her eyes in a way that would rival even Roman himself.

After a few minutes, she found herself able to speak again. “Why don’t we go back to sleep, dearest? It’s only” —she checked the clock— “two in the morning, and we’ll have lots of time for that when we wake up.”

“Alright.” Logan yawned just then, punctuating Patton’s point. They wrapped Patton in a careful embrace—she squeaked—one reciprocated wholeheartedly. “Don’t ever leave me, honeybee.”

Patton snuggled into her partner’s chest. “I won’t.”


End file.
